violettaseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ludmila Ferro/Gallery
Gallery 'Promotional Pictures' 'Season 1' Ludmila Season 1 Promotional Picture.png Ludmi2.png Ludmi3.png 12.09.2013 - 1.jpg 30_22319050320.jpg pic2.jpg 15_uk_vio_img_gal_ludmilla1_0.jpg 'Season 2' Ludmila1.png Ludmila.jpg Ludmila2.jpg Ludmila8.png Bmvp5LKCMAAVifU.png images12323.jpg Ludmi 101.jpg Ludmilla =3.png Ludmi (5).jpg 'Season 3' Ludmila Season 3 promotional pic.jpg imageyy.jpg Ludmi s3.jpg Ludmila Season 3 Promotional Picture.jpg emea_vio_cc_char_ludmila.png th525RAVIA.jpg thU185S0R9.jpg 'Episodes' 'Season 1' Ludmila in the music room.jpg Ludmila in the corridor.jpg Ludmila singing Destined to Shine.jpg Ludmila as a delivery girl.jpg Ludmila with green paint.jpg Ludmila in the dancing room.jpg Ludmila singing Destinada a Brillar.jpg Ludmila Buenos vs Malos.jpg Ludmila dancing room.jpg Ludmila clicking her fingers.jpg Ludmila Voy por Ti.jpg Ludmila playing guitar.jpg Ludmila Destinada a Brillar.jpg Ludmila Ahi Estare.jpg Ludmila Ven y Canta.jpg Ludmila's weird face.jpg Ludmila with a towel.jpg Mercedes-lambre-es-ludmila.png L 6da54466.jpg Hqdefault (4).jpg Download (3).jpg Lucia-gil-en-violetta-revistacomotu.jpg Ahí Estaré.jpg Ahi-Estare-Violetta-4.png Ahi-Estare-Violetta-2.png Juntos Somos Más (2).jpg Ludmila-Cyberst@r.jpg VIOLETTA-70-Ludmila-descobre-que-Angie-e-tia-de-Violetta.png Ludmila_1.jpg Ludmila_2.png Ludmila_3.png LudmilaCyberst@r1.png LudmilaCyberst@r2.png LudmilaCyberst@r3.png thKICVMONI.jpg thWIQFEHR4.jpg AhÃ_EstarÃ©.jpg imagesXYTWDVZD.jpg Ludmila&napo.JPG thC1FV0J21.jpg violetta-1-sezon-ludmila-ferro-mercedes-lambre_21317843.jpg ImagesWT79X476.jpg Ludmi_(2).jpg 'Season 2' Ludmi1.jpg Ludmi2.jpg Ludmi3.jpg Ludmi4Euforia.jpg Ludmi5.jpg Ludmi6.jpg Ludmi7.jpg Ludmi9.jpg Ludmila singing .jpg Ludmila smiling .jpg Ludmila listening to a Federico sing.jpg Ludmila at Karaoke .jpg Ludmila onstage .jpg S2 Ludmila singing Destined to Shine.jpg Ludmila playing guitar2.jpg Ludmi singing.jpg Ludmila Ven y Canta .jpg Destinada a Brillar (25).jpg Destinada a Brillar (24).jpg Destinada a Brillar (23).jpg Destinada a Brillar (22).jpg Destinada a Brillar (21).jpg Destinada a Brillar (20).jpg Destinada a Brillar (19).jpg Destinada a Brillar (18).jpg Destinada a Brillar (17).jpg Destinada a Brillar (16).jpg Destinada a Brillar (15).jpg Destinada a Brillar (14).jpg Destinada a Brillar (13).jpg Destinada a Brillar (12).jpg Destinada a Brillar (11).jpg Destinada a Brillar (9).jpg Destinada a Brillar (8).jpg Destinada a Brillar (7).jpg Destinada a Brillar (10).jpg Destinada a Brillar (6).jpg Destinada a Brillar (5).jpg Destinada a Brillar (4).jpg Destinada a Brillar (3).jpg Destinada a Brillar (2).jpg Destinada a Brillar (1).jpg Ludmila isn't impressed.png L1.png L2.png L3.png L5.png L6.jpg L7.png L8.png L9.jpg L10.png emea_vio_img_gal_violetta_ludmilla_studio_disney_channel_1880x1058.jpg Ludmi Peligrosamente Bellas.jpg Post-normale racconta 20 febb 01.jpg 3ZjRXCGfYV4.jpg vpC-IATG7Zo.jpg tumblr_inline_msdesumnlE1qz4rgp.png tumblr_inline_msdet8BDUl1qz4rgp.png Ludmi and Maxi.jpg tumblr_inline_mtv6vaS15O1s8nj4e.png tumblr_n7mmirME7f1tae8swo3_400.jpg 906759b3000800885245abb1.png images (40).jpg Happiiii!!!!.jpg images (41).jpg 0a78b4e91ed91428293b8293f14ef184.jpg tumblr_inline_my7ky6nGwO1s6c686.jpg tumblr_mufgtdAw9j1scm06fo5_1280.jpg imagessupernova.jpg ludmi234.jpg 632_14757990884.jpg images6WDNDDVE.jpg thIH3BSW74.jpg imagesHHXVL3VX.jpg 653_54065493402.jpg 722_17311248463.jpg 848 90542466660.jpg 895 21915936471.jpg 898 64086710476.jpg Ludmi_(1).png Ludmi (13).png Ludmi (12).png Ludmi (11).png Ludmi (10).png Ludmi (9).jpg Ludmi (8).jpg Ludmi (7).jpg Ludmi (6).jpg Ludmi (4).jpg Ludmi (17).png Ludmi (16).png Ludmi (21).png Ludmi (20).png Ludmi (19).png Ludmi (18).png Ludmi_(24).jpg Ludmi Euforia.jpg Ludmi Euforia (2).jpg Ludmi Euforia(1).jpg A2ebe0b100191b44535b5939.jpg Ludmi_(47).jpg Ludmi_(48).jpg Ludmi_(46).png Ludmi_(45).png Ludmi_(49).jpg Ludmi_(50).jpg Ludmi_(51).jpg 'Season 3' Ludmila is not happy.jpg Ludmila is happy.jpg Fedemila Season 3 (5).jpg ludmila vilu laptop.jpg ludmila confused.jpg ludmila water.jpg Quiero.jpg tumblr_inline_n9a9ykWPFM1sn3srs.png tumblr_inline_n9a9z4a2ta1sn3srs.png lu.png images (39).jpg Ludmi(1).png Ludmi V3.jpg tumblr_inline_n9qrtf58zL1sauxsa.jpg tumblr_inline_n92dtxAX9s1s8nj4e.png tumblr_inline_n92du2SqMM1s8nj4e.png IMG 6614.JPG thVUYQUDYO.jpg Fedemila.PNG Kiss.PNG Image for Llámame.jpg Image for Ti Amo.jpg Image for Quiero.jpg thQTQVGUSO.jpg thK7XMZGLY.jpg th0T6WBWAF.jpg th67MUIIBV.jpg Ludmi-quoi.jpg Ludmi-quoi-2.jpg imagesHK8JDRI5.jpg imagesIZLTN94P.jpg Capitulo 3.png Ludmi_spy.jpg Ludmi_(3).png Ludmi-en-chambre-de-Vilu.jpg imagesC3ZOVMKZ.jpg imagesDRHK4MNO.jpg Ludmi (15).png Ludmi (14).jpg Ludmi (22).jpg Ludmi_(23).jpg Ludmi (25).jpg Ludmi (30).png Ludmi (29).jpg Ludmi (26).jpg Ludmi_(31).jpg Category:Galleries Category:Images Category:Characters Category:Character Galleries Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 1 Galleries Category:Season 2 Galleries Category:Season 3 Galleries